Kisses at Compline
by HermioneSpencer
Summary: In response to 25/01/16's Call the Midwife episode. Sister Evangelina and Sister Monica Joan become more than just Sisters to one another.


Dear Reader,

In light of the most recent Call the Midwife episode (as of 24th January 201), I have decided to write a one-shot about how Sister Evangelina and Sister Monica Joan grew to be more than just faithful Sisters to each other. On television, it was a simple tearful goodbye with a touch of the hand, but me being me, I read too much into it. I haven't found anything like this yet, but that may very well be because no one wants to anger the higher power by making one of His most faithful followers queer and involving themselves in queer activities, but I have no qualms in that respect. Hehe. I hope you enjoy it!

HermioneSpencer

Sister Evangelina was singing. It was her least favourite part of being a nun, but she was forever thankful that she never led the other nuns – that was the job of Sister Dolores, who had such a powerful yet beautiful voice that one could almost see the angels lifted by the music she made. Sister Evangelina was at Compline with the rest of the nuns at Nonnatus House, and the service was one of the most calming she had ever attended.

"Glory to the Father and to the Son

and to the Holy Spirit;

as it was in the beginning is now

and shall be for ever. Amen."

Sister Dolores concluded the service and slowly, the nuns all shuffled away to spend the hour or so of the evening how they wished. Sister Evangelina tucked her prayer book under her arm, and went to light a candle and pray for her family. She thought fondly of them, and reminded herself to write a letter to them in the morning. She had seen them last on her 30th birthday, which had been nearly two months ago. They lived close to Nonnatus house – a short journey by bus or car, but Sister Evangelina had to remain steadfast in her duties to the women of Poplar. Children never stopped being born, as was the blessing of God. Sometimes Sister Evangelina secretly wished he wasn't so profligate with his blessings. Maybe it might give her a Saturday or two off, sometime. She closed her eyes and offered up a prayer for her brothers, sisters and parents as the candle's wick caught alight and the wax started to melt. She sniffed, and left the chapel, wishing Sister Dolores a goodnight as the Sister-in-charge took care of the Chapel.

As she stepped out of the Chapel, she almost tripped over Sister Monica Joan, who in the dark was crouched down and tying up the shoelaces of her shoes. Sister Evangelina expressed her disapproval for Sister Monica Joan's ill-considered placement with a quick "tsk".

"Really, Sister, have you no care for your own safety? I could easily have trodden on your silly self, you being so very well camouflaged with the corridor and all."

Sister Monica Joan looked up from her shoes, and abandoned them immediately. Sister Evangelina surmised that they never needed tying anyway.

"Ah, Sister Evangelina, I do so apologise. I found myself in quite a fix when I nearly tripped on my own laces… I thought it best to sort out the issue before it happened again."

"Very good for you. Now please, if you wouldn't mind, would you let me pass so I can go to sleep with the peace of Compline calming my soul, instead of your high-pitched squawking making my ears bleed?"

"Now, now, Sister… there's no need to be rude. Unfortunately for you, I shall walk with you to your door, anyway."

"You have a habit of being almost ingratiating to people that really don't want it. Do you know that?"

All Sister Monica Joan did was giggle a bit. She slipped an arm into Evangelina's and they walked up the stairs together. In all honesty, Evangelina did like Monica Joan, and they both knew it, but they both preferred the game they constantly played to actually being nice to one another. It added a new dimension to days that could grow very boring, and although Monica Joan often won the battles of wit, the days that Evangelina won were days to remember with true fondness.

"Sister Evangelina, do you have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No I don't, as a matter of fact. But that hardly means I would rather spend it with you than a blank wall. The blank wall in my room is more interesting than your ugly mug."

"Well, you had best put aside an hour or two for me," Monica Joan said, pretending as if she hadn't heard the comment about her face, "because I intend to teach you to write properly. Your notes are painfully illegible and I would happily spend two hours teaching you instead of four hours deciphering your letters and then copying out your notes properly. Your pages look like a baby has been sick on them."

"Oh, you're intolerable, you. I wish you would just go back to your fancy family and practise your handwriting on your own. Then you'd never have to read mine again, and your snide giggles would be forever gone from my life."

"Or I shall leave you with a beautiful phonograph cylinder of my snide giggling, and you shall be stuck with it forever because you don't know how to use such recent technology."

"How dare you, Sister, suggest that I have not had access to an Amberola in my lifetime! I am not that much younger than you, and nor am I that poor. I would dare suggest that I know more than you do in quite a lot of respects!"

"Oho! A challenge from my darling Sister Evangelina! Then, my darling, we must put this to the test, and see if I don't know a thing or two that might shock you entirely."

Monica Joan suddenly sped up the last of the stairs they were climbing, dragging Evangelina's arm behind her and nearly making her trip up. Monica Joan was light on her feet despite her speed, but Evangelina had never mastered the art of walking sneakily. Her feet plodded quite heavily upon the wooden panelled floor, but no one came to investigate, so she thought she may be alright. Seeing the door to her room and slowing to reach for the handle, she was suddenly tugged quite violently to the _next_ door, which was Monica Joan's room. As gracefully as she could with impaired balance, she slipped into the room she was being yanked into, and before she knew it, the door was closed to the left of her, the wall that connected their two rooms behind her, and Monica Joan was standing in front of her, almost trapping her. Her eyes were glistening with that mischief that was so typical of Monica Joan; eyes that made you think you were about to have some very cold water tipped on your head from an open door.

"Have you ever been kissed, Evangelina?"

"What are you on about, Sister? I grew up in Poplar, I've kissed my fair share of boys-"

"Ah- ah, no, not _boys…_ have you ever been kissed by another girl…?"

Evangelina stuttered and her eyebrows played a game of tag, running around all over her forehead, almost hiding in the roots of her hair.

"I most definitely have _not_ , Sister! And it's high time you shove off and let me go to bed!" With this remark, she went to push past Monica Joan and reach for the door, but before she knew what was happening, Monica Joan has her pressed against the wall and the door opening was what she least wanted. In fact, she wanted it to remain firmly closed forever. Firstly, if anyone opened it and saw what was happening here, only God knew what would happen to her, and secondly, she was enjoying herself just a little bit too much.

Monica Joan's mouth was soft yet strong, and knew exactly what it was doing. It took control of Evangelina's, taught it the real way of the world and showed it just what could happen when the right two pairs of lips meet in secret in the night-time. Lips touching became hands touching, legs pressing into each other and chests meeting, but even this grew into something so much more. Hands on both sides wrapped around bodies, found the joys of new territory and knowledge of things that others could only guess, and the heat was shared between the two. Eventually, all thought of sides disintegrated as the two girls were so feverishly attached that they became one mass of energy, lust… and love…

Dear Reader,

I myself am not religious; I grew up a Christian, but found other ways to lead my life and now I worship Satan. I'm kidding ;)

I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! As I mentioned, it's in response to the episode of Call the Midwife on Sunday.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
